the Book of Sojourn
by counterglockwise
Summary: Don't expect updates.


[ The Watchtower, Space ]

"There have been energy spikes appearing all around Metropolis for the past hour. The satellite isn't detecting any source either." Batman said while he worked on trying to pinpoint the source of the energy bursts all around Metropolis. Cyborg stood next to him, working on his own screen.

"The pattern looks completely random." Cyborg said watching the live feed of the power surges that bounced off certain points in Metropolis like cell phone towers.

"Wonder Woman, Green Lantern and I can check it out," Superman said on the other side of the screen. "Superm-" He was cut off by a rabid beeping coming from the monitors.

"It's getting stronger, something could be manifesting," Cyborg said typing away at the keyboard, zooming into the areas. "I'm sending you the coordinates," Cyborg said. "If something does show up, I have no clue what it is, there is nothing in our files." He said searching through every file he could find.

"Alright, keep searching. We'll check it out. Superman out." The video screen went blank and the two continued to search.

"I think I've found something, these energy wavelengths match up to some that NASA discovered a few years ago, but they came from a small town called Amity Park." Cyborg said while the old wavelengths lined up with the new ones. Newspaper articles, images, websites began appearing.

"I have to go, there's been a breakout in Arkham." The Batman said and with a blink of an eye, he was at the door, already leaving.

[ Metropolis, Delaware ]

Superman, Wonder Woman and Green Lantern patrolled the surrounding area of the energy spikes looking for anything out of place.

"Anything yet?" Green Lantern asked through the coms in their ears while he looked between buildings.

"Nothing yet." Wonder Woman said flying closer to the ground, just above the relatively empty streets other than the lingering car or bystanders.

"Nothing he- wait, what in the world?!" Superman asked while he stared at the scenery he saw as it contorted and grew a green tint, the scenery distorted as a portal he assumed began to form. "Some kind of portal is forming." He said through the coms, keeping a distance from the growing portal.

"We're on our way, Superman." Wonder Woman said and within minutes the other two adults were floating next to him while they watched as the portal manifested and grew in size.

"Green Lantern, can your ring scan it?" Superman asked. Green Lantern nodded and pointed his ring at the portal. The similar hue of green scanned over it, another screen appearing above the Lantern's ring as it searched through its database. Green Lantern stared shocked at the blinking text on the will power generated screen. "Nothing, my ring doesn't know what it is. That's impossible!" He said scanning it again and searching through his database again.

Green Lantern stared shocked at the blinking text on the will power generated screen. "Nothing, my ring doesn't know what it is. That's impossible!" He said scanning it again and searching through his database again.

"What do you think it is?" Superman asked, looking over Green Lantern's shoulder at the screen.

"A portal of some kind obviously, but my ring doesn't know anything about it." Green Lantern asked while he pressed a few buttons on the screen.

"Well whatever it is, something is coming through it." Wonder Woman said, her gaze fixated on the swirling neon green portal.

Superman could tell that something was coming through but how the swirl of the portal got faster. It happened in a blink of an eye and was a bit too weird to weird for them to react right away. What they had seen and heard was three people screaming while a giant crow with two heads flew out of the portal and tried to shake the teens off. One handing on by the crow's back, another was hanging on by its tail and the last one being held in the crow's claw. The three leaguers only got a glimpse of white, black, purple and blue.

"TUCKER, MAKE IT CRASH!" The one with white hair shouted the boy on the tail. The one with white hair was being held in the crows claw screamed while he tried to free himself.

"HOW!" The other screamed while the two headed crow started flying higher and higher.

"TILT IT'S TAIL, DUMBASS!" The woman screamed at the male on the tail. The one on the tail, who looked African American when they got a steady view. The male somehow managed to make the giant crow crash left and into a building. The crow was able to free its self before the three Leaguers were able to gather themselves enough to comprehend what they just saw.

The crow started to fly again, flying straight up in hopes of getting rid of its passengers. The three were screaming, fighting to hold on but gravity had other plans.

"I'M SLIPPING!" The boy on its tail yelled. The crow got above the buildings before he slipped and began to fall.

"TUCKER!" The other two screamed. The girl on the crow's back was next when the crow flipped over.

"DANNY!" She screamed as she fell. Green Lantern moved into action. Catching both the falling boy and girl, going for the boy first. The two looked around at the glowing platform they were on.

"Are you two okay?" Green Lantern asked the mysterious duo.

"We're fine, but Danny! He needs our help!" The girl shouted, pointing at the still flying crow that Superman and Wonder Woman was trying to catch up to.

"We've got it covered." Green Lantern said as he landed the two on the ground and flew off.

Wonder Woman had gotten her lasso around one of the heads' neck and was trying to stop it from continuing to fly, Superman helping her. The fell back due to the lack of opposite force that appeared. The crow has escaped the rope.

"How, nothing can break my lasso." Wonder Woman asked staring at her rope which was in perfect condition. Green Lantern tried next, trying to encase the crow in a large trap. It worked for a second, the crow flapping in place before it turned transparent and easily flew through the box.

Superman caught up to it and grabbed its tail. Pulling it back and swinging it, taking the white haired boy with it. The crow went flying and the boy was screaming before the crow regained focus and seemed to glare at the three Leaguers with beady red eyes before focusing below and behind them, at the two they had rescued.

One of the heads let out a cry of pain as the boy had shot it with something and began falling before regaining balance, but before he could the crow had already dove for the two on the ground. Green Lantern got in front of them and put up a wall. The crow crashed into it and landed on its feet. The right head opened its beak and a large ball of energy formed in its mouth.

"Oh, crap." Green Lantern muttered, putting his other hand on his wrist and focused on keeping the wall up but was shocked when the crow flailed in surprised when it was lifted up and thrown into the sky before it could attack. Superman had lifted it and thrown it, Wonder Woman wrapping her lasso around the crow and spinning it around before it could crash into a building.

It landed and down as far as they could tell. The male with white hair flew down and crowded the two others.

"Are you guys okay, did it hurt you?" He asked scared, checking over his friends for injuries. Green Lantern lowered his shield and the other two Leaguers flew over, landing and watched the interaction.

"We're fine Danny. Do you have the page?!" The other male asked. 'Danny' froze in place.

"No, I thought you had it!" He said panicked. They all turned back, about to look at the crow when they were met with the leaguers but seemed to look above them.

"What's wro-" Green Lantern was about to ask, seeing their looks of fear while they looked up. The leaguers turned around and were met with the crow, feathers, and wings, making its self-look bigger. Both glaring at the group, but one had its beak closed.

"The one on the left has the page!" The girl shouted, seemingly reaching for her belt for something. "I lost my laser! What are we going to do?!" She asked, hurriedly and with a scowl.

"I don't have my tech either. Danny, do something." The male said, standing back as the crow's heavy claws started bounding towards them, tearing up the ash fault with them. When it got close enough, they started to peck at the ground, trying to skewer the group. They were all able to dodge most of the attacks. The crow's wings opened again and the left head's beak opened as another ball of energy formed. They all stared wide eyed, they didn't know what to do.

"Danny, you can freeze it!" The girl shouted.

"I don't have enough power. The fight in the zone drained me. We'll have to do this the old fashioned way." He said, his fists lighting up as he glared at the beast. He took off with ease and made a b-line for the left head. He flew in front of it and tried to pry its mouth open. But was attacked by the right head.

"We've gotta keep the right head busy so Danny can get the page. We don't have our weapons so it's up to you three. Tucker, do you have anything we can use to get rid of that thing when we get the page?" The woman asked.

"I've got this." The male named Tucker said pulling out a small circle like thing. "It's a prototype but it should have enough juice to make a portal." He said.

"All right. We're gonna need a big one." The woman said, a look of determination on her face, she turned to the Leaguers. "What are you just standing there for? Go fight the right head!" She shouted. The Leaguers nodded, wanting more than anything to get this over with. While Wonder Woman and Green Lantern attacked the right head, Superman helped Danny pry open the other heads beak.

It was wide enough that Superman could see something sitting on the crows tongue, a scroll of some kind.

"I'll hold it open." Superman said, quickly switching places with the there, who didn't question it. In reality, his legs were about to give out. As fast as he could he grabbed the rolled up paper before the crow could try anything and when he flew out before Superman let it go Danny sent a green blast into the crow's mouth, causing it to cry out in pain while it's mouth emitted smoke.

"THE PORTAL IS READY, YOU HAVE TO HURRY. IT WON'T LAST MUCH LONGER!" Tucker shouted from across the battle field standing next to the growing portal.

Wonder Woman and Green Lantern nodded, knowing what they had to do. Green Lantern created a platform under the crow and threw it up in the air.

"Up, up and away!" He joked sarcastically. Wonder Woman flew up and lassoed the crow's tail, spinning him around with a grunt she retraced her lasso and the crow went into the portal. Tucker quickly shut down the machine that generated the portal with a happy and proud smile.

"I can't believe it actually worked?!" He explained picking up the drive and holding it in front of him to admire it.

"Danny!" The woman shouted running towards her landing comrade who looked about to pass out.

"I'm, I'm okay Sam, just tired." He said breathlessly. 'Sam' looked Danny's arm around her shoulder and helped him walk towards the group.

"Tell me you got the page this time?" Tucker asked, stepping towards his team.

"Right here." Danny said tiredly moving his hand to expose the rolled up paper but wincing at the pain in his arms.

"Good, we can decipher it back home once we patch you up." Tucker said with a smile.

"Not so fast. I think we deserve some answers." Wonder Woman said stepping up to the teens. "You three need to come with us. We can give your friend treatment for his wounds." She said gently.

The trio looked at each other and their eyes landed on Danny while they waited for an answer.

"Aren't they heroes? Danny asked his leaning on to the woman's shoulder. The other two shared another glance and nodded at each other.

"Well come with you, but we get to help him first." The girl said. Wonder Woman nodded, agreeing.

"We have medical equipment at our base. Green Lantern can fly you there." Superman said calmly, stepping forward. "All we ask is you answer a few questions."

[ The Watchtower, Space ]

They were all in the medical wing of the Justice League HQ, both the cocoa skinned male and the female seemed to me worrying over the white haired male who repeatedly tried to calm them down. The Leaguers gave them some space, they were obviously shaken up from whatever battle they had. On their way here, they watched while the white haired male fawned over the view, and the cocoa skinned male fawned over the tech, the woman just rolled her eyes, helping the most injured of the group walk. When they got to the medical bay, Superman handed the woman a first aid kit and she immediately got to work, removing the white haired boy's upper suit

"So, what are your names?" Wonder Woman asked. She just wanted confirmation on what to call them.

"I'm Danny." Danny said wincing when the woman pulled too hard on the bandages they had been supplied with.

"Sam." The woman said while she patched up Danny.

"Tucker." The cocoa skinned male confirmed.

"Alright, mind telling us what the hell that was back there?" Green Lantern asked, leaning against a wall. The three looked at each other before Danny spoke up.

"That was a Gandaberunda, a creature that lies on the outskirt of Hindi myth. They can come in many different breeds, but the one we fought happened to be a familiar of a witch that died during the Midevil times who had something we needed, we defeated her but she gave the page to her stupid bird and we ended up chasing it half way through the ghost zone and then we ended up flying through a portal. You should now the rest." Danny sighed, wincing near the end of his explanation when Sam handled him a roughly.

"Sorry." She muttered. "Anything else you need me to fix?" She asked as she started putting away the first aid kit.

"There's nothing a kiss won't fix." He said with a smirk.

"Really, not that time Danny." She said, Danny, frowned. Sam turned to the three leagues. "Thank you for helping us but, can we leave now, we have other things we need to do."

"One more question. How did the Ganaberbunda escape my lasso? It was forged by the gods, it is unbreakable." Wonder Woman asked showing off her rope.

"If he didn't break it then he probably went through it." Danny said shortly flexing his arm and rolling his shoulder and stretching to get used to the bandages and possibly loosen it. Tucker cleared his throat.

"The Ganaberbunda was able to escape because of it, like everyone and thing else from the ghost zone, can go intangible and pass through virtually anything, even if it was forged by the gods." He explained, pushing up his glasses.

"Smartass." Danny muttered. Tucker flashed a smirk at him but went back to a device from his pocket, pressing a few buttons before looking back up. Danny flexed and rolled his shoulders, getting used to the new bandage that covered the exposed part of his chest. The bandages were wrapped around part of his torso, his shoulder, some on his forearm, and some butterfly bandages on his eyebrow and some gauze bandage on his side, tied down with medical tape.

"Well if there are more of those things that we need to be ready." Superman said stepping in the conversation for once.

"We've got it covered. We've been fighting ghosts since we were fourteen." Tucker said with a small smile.

"Ghosts, is that really what you're going to tell us? You expect us to believe that we just fought a giant, two headed, dead bird?" Green Lantern said sarcastically.

"That's what we're telling you." Sam and Tucker said in sync.

"Are you by any chance ghosts? You did come out of the same portal." Wonder Woman suggested. They all shared a glance.

"I am." Danny said resting his hands in his lap. "Well I'm not a full ghost, I'm half human too." He tried to explain.

"He's a halfa, a rare breed of ghost. One of the only three in existence." Tucker explained.

"What about that scroll that was in the bird's mouth?" Superman asked, trying to get as much information from them as he could.

"That's none of your concern-" Sam was about to say.

"It is when it involves the safety of the world." Wonder Woman counteracted. Danny put a hand on Sam's arm.

"Sam it's alright." He said. He turned to look at three Leaguers. "It will be easier if every member of your team is present. If you want to help with the safety of the world. There is a lot you need to know."


End file.
